


The Moments In Between

by ikarralives



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikarralives/pseuds/ikarralives
Summary: A collection of oc and canon swtor character prompts from tumblr.  Ratings from G to M.





	1. Nonsexual Acts of Intimacy: Falling Asleep Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Accidentally falling asleep together for Rast x Felix from fancyfade.](https://ikarralives.tumblr.com/post/161102076194/rast-x-felix-or-emin-x-vector-whichever-u) Rated G.

_Master Ahiydve,_

_We are pleased with Padawan Grell’s continued progress under your tutelage.  As the Sarkhai have only recently joined the Republic we are certain we needn’t impress on you the honor their people have bestowed on the Jedi Order by allowing the training of one of their own.  The Sarkhai, in turn, have also expressed their honor at having the Barsen’thor train Padawan Grell, despite their previous misgivings concerning force-sensitivity._

_We do, however, have concerns about Lieutenant Iresso’s continued presence.  It is our understanding that he recently declined the offer of promotion and reassignment, instead opting to continue his tenure in your crew.  While we are pleased with the Lieutenant’s loyalty you must understand our reservations at having someone with his past in such a prominent position with the Barsen’thor._

_We propose that you bring Lieutenant Iresso to Tython for an interview with the Council.  This will allow us to formulate our own opinion on the Lieutenant instead of relying on second-hand information from the Republic.  We would also appreciate the chance to meet with Padawan Grell and acquaint her with our Order’s ancestral home.  We look forward to your return._

_May the Force be with you._

_Master Jaric Kaedan_

* * *

Rastaene stared at her datapad, its green light casting an eerie glow on her desk. It was inevitable, she supposed, that the Council would send her this letter.  There was too much she’d said, and too much she hadn’t, for them not to have read between the lines of her reports and determine an intervention was necessary. And an intervention this was, she had no doubts, despite the Council’s repeated assertions of “honor” and “loyalty”. She frowned down at the datapad, as if her ire would be enough to drive the problem away.

“You know if you’re not careful your face will get stuck that way.”  Rastaene looked up from the offending letter and saw Felix leaning against the doorway, a wide grin on his face.

“Felix,” she replied, shutting off the datapad, “sorry, I guess I was a little distracted.”

Felix flicked his eyes down to her datapad.  “They ever give you a break?” he asked, watching her with concern.

“It’s a Jedi’s duty to serve,” Rastaene intoned.  She could almost see the gears whirring in Felix’s head as he processed her words, his face shifting from worry to anger and back before settling in what she assumed was a self-satisfied smirk.

“You’re a Republic citizen, right?”

Rastaene arched an eyebrow.  “Felix, what are you—“

Felix raised his hands and cut her off.  “Don’t worry, just answer the question,” he said with a smile.

Rastaene leaned forward on her elbows and folded her hands together.  “Yes, I am a Republic citizen,” she answered, returning his smile.

His face lit up in a boyish grin at her response.  “Well, then as a Republic soldier it is my duty to protect all citizens of the Republic. Including Jedi,” he said, lightly poking one of her forehead tattoos with his finger.  “And in the course of my duty I’ve determined that you, despite your undeniable strength, are in need of a break.”

Rastaene let out a very un-Jedi-like giggle.  “Then what is your recommendation, Lieutenant?”

Felix was practically bouncing on his toes when he responded.  “Have you ever seen  _Deviant Youngling Jedi Womp Rats_?”

* * *

 A large, bipedal womp rat was flying through the air to deliver a kick to a masked pirate.  The kick landed, knocking the pirate down, who was then force-pushed against a post and tied up by another womp rat.  The evil pirate leader rounded the corner, shouting in rage when he saw his crewmate tied to the post.

“Sorry buddy, looks like your friends are all tied up!” one of the womp rats shouted triumphantly while two others high-fived in the background.

“Aw man, that was one of my favorite lines when I was a kid!”  Felix said gleefully, chuckling to himself as the holo continued to play.  

Rastaene glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, smiling to herself at the happy expression on his face.  Eventually the end credits started to roll and she turned to Felix.

“So, let me get this straight, these perfectly normal womp rats encountered some..goo, “she said, wrinkling her nose, “and became force-sensitive?”

“Sort of,” Felix said.  “The goo is supposed to be a physical manifestation of the light side of the Force created by the runoff from the villain’s evil company.”

“Uh huh,” Rastaene said skeptically.  “So then after these womp rats became force-sensitive they were trained by this secretive Jedi…”

“Sliver,” Felix supplied helpfully.

“…and went on to save the city after learning how to properly use the Force? I mean I can see the appeal, certainly, but what happens to them afterwards?  Do they get accepted into society despite the fact that they’re womp rats?  Or do they have to continue living underground?”

Felix’s smile grew wider with each of her questions until eventually Rastaene stopped talking and looked at him suspiciously.

“What are you up to Felix?”

Ignoring her question, Felix reached over and hit a few buttons on the holoterminal. The holo flashed briefly before the title screen for  _Deviant Youngling Jedi Womp Rats 2: The Mystery of the Goo_ appeared.

“Ready to find out the answers to all your questions?” Felix asked with a grin.

“Always,” she replied, leaning back into his chest as he circled his arms around her while the holo started playing.

* * *

 Rastaene awoke to a snuffling sound coming from above her head.  She flicked her eyes to the holoterminal and saw that it was blank.  They must have slept through the rest of the holo, she assumed, as she shifted her position and felt Felix tighten his arms around her.

“Sorry,” he murmured sleepily.  “Think your hair was trying to strangle me in my sleep.”  He raised a hand and gently brushed her long black hair down away from his face.

“Mmmhmm,” she mumbled in response.  “You know the Force is in all living things, so perhaps it was trying to strangle you, or at least give you a tickle.”

She felt Felix shift behind her and tilted her head against his chest to look up at him.  He looked so perplexed at the possibility of the Force controlling her hair that she couldn’t help but laugh.  

“Can’t believe I fell for that,” he replied, laughing with her, before squeezing her tight and planting a light kiss on top of her head.  They lay in silence for a while, Rastaene listening to his heart beating in his chest while he rubbed his thumb idly against the back of her hand.

“Listen, I know something’s going on that you don’t like.  I’m not going to pry or ask you to explain or anything, but I want you to know that I’m here for you.  So if you need to talk or have some sort of distraction or even if you just need space…I’ll do everything I can to help.”

Rastaene rolled over, running one of her hands around Felix’s waist while the other cupped his cheek.  She brushed a thumb along his jaw before pulling him in for a soft kiss.

“I love you,” she said softly.  “And right now I just want to lie here with you, in this moment, and forget about the outside world.”

Felix took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles before holding it against his chest.

“I can do that,” he murmured as Rastaene settled down against his chest.

The Council, and their concern about Felix, was still a problem.  But in that moment Rastaene didn’t care about honor or loyalty or her duties as Barsen’thor.  She was content to lie there, letting the warmth of Felix’s presence and the sound of his heartbeat lull her back into a peaceful sleep.


	2. I Want the K: Forceful Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Forceful kiss prompt for Rast x Felix from anonymous.](https://ikarralives.tumblr.com/post/165866446314/felix-and-rast-want-the-k) Rated T.

The Military Academy of Coruscant was where the Republic’s best and brightest officer candidates were sent for schooling. It was a high honor to be selected for the prestigious academy and have the opportunity to learn from the Republic’s best military minds. Classes covered a range of subjects, from advanced tactics to military history to leadership training, as preparation for a career in the Republic Military.

Felix Iresso must have missed the day they covered not falling in love with a Jedi.

It should have been simple really. Firstly, the likelihood of him even meeting a Jedi was pretty slim. Secondly, the chances of him being attracted to said Jedi were even slimmer. And lastly, the probability that this hypothetical Jedi would also be attracted to him were practically nonexistent.

Simple, right? But for Felix his life had been anything but simple.

One glance at this hypothetical Jedi had Felix’s heart doing somersaults in his chest. She shouldn’t, couldn’t possibly exist; but here she was, sitting right beside him on the couch in her quarters. Everything about the situation felt unreal, like something from one of the sappy romance holos they used to show on repeat in the refugee camp. Rast seemed perfect, from the graceful way she tucked her long black hair behind her ears to the undeniable beauty of her face, the delicate black diamond tattoos contrasting beautifully with her jade green skin.

Completely oblivious to his train of thought, she continued poring over her datapad, no doubt trying to solve whatever the latest crisis was that had been brought to her attention. Felix had always thought himself dedicated to his work and the well-being of the soldiers under his command, but seeing her in action made him feel, well, lazy. From the first day he’d met her she had done nothing but go above and beyond the call of duty to ensure the safety of others. As Felix knew all too well though, that strength of dedication can be a flaw.

On closer inspection he could see the worry lines creasing her forehead as she furrowed her brows in concentration. No, that wouldn’t do.

“Hey Rast?”

“Hmm?” she hummed, glancing up at him.

Felix couldn’t help but smile when he met her eyes. No, focus Iresso.

“Why do doctors make good Jedi?”

Rast raised an eyebrow.

“Because a Jedi needs patience.”

She stared at him blankly for a minute before she started laughing. The joke was bad, the kind that he told his parents way too often as a kid but they obligingly laughed at every time. But it did the job of getting her to relax, if only for a moment. Besides, he loved hearing her laughter, a lovely, melodious sound that–

_Snort._

Felix stared at her in disbelief. Did she just…

Rast clapped her hands over her mouth, but it was too late.

_Snort._

Yeah, there was no way he couldn’t laugh at fact that a Jedi Master, the damn Barsen’thor of the Order, had just snorted at his terrible pun. Felix burst into laughter, with Rast laughing right along with him.

“I can’t believe that you…” Felix had to fight to get his own laughter under control. “That you just, snorted.” An idea came to him and he smiled a wicked grin. “So…you’re ticklish, right?” He gave her a nonchalant look and started easing his hand towards her side.

Rast raised her arms in defense, her eyes wide as she continued laughing. “Felix…”

His hand shot towards her side, poking her right in the sensitive area of her ribs. She shrieked with laughter as she sent her datapad clattering to the floor.

“Felix!

They jockeyed for position, Rast eventually winning when she maneuvered herself into his lap and pinned his arms against the couch. She was beaming at him, despite her best effort to look grumpy.

“That wasn’t fair.”

He gave her an innocent smile. “My hand, it just slipped and I couldn’t control it.”

The heart-flipping sensation returned as he looked into her eyes, felt her hands around his wrists and the warmth of her body against his. Before he could even think about what to do next she kissed him, hard and fierce. He felt her drop his wrists so she could grab him by the collar and pull him closer, leaving his own hands to slide down her sides and curl around her waist.

Now this, this was the part Felix really had trouble wrapping his head around. Fortunately for him she was good at distracting him from his disbelief. Her tongue was warm and forceful as it swept over his, her kiss packing a ferocity that he would never have expected from someone so calm and serene. Eventually she slowed her tempo and pulled away from him, her final kiss leaving him well-aware of the tingling sensation in his swollen lips. Her chest rose and fell with heavy breaths as she stared at him in wonder.

“How did I get this lucky?” she asked as she ran a hand along his tattoo.

Lucky? Her? No, he was definitely the lucky one.

“Hey, you stole my line,” he murmured before turning his head to kiss her fingers.

She bit her lip as she watched him. “I think we’ve worked long enough tonight,” she said, her eyes darkening with lust.

“Yes ma’am.”

She wrapped her legs tightly around his middle as he slipped his arms around her and picked her up. Her mouth was back on his as they collapsed into her bed, the datapad forgotten on the floor.

There was nothing simple about falling in love with a Jedi. But honestly? Felix wouldn’t have it any other way.


	3. I Want the K: Jawline Kiss and Neck Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Jawline and neck kisses for Keth X Lotharel from mandalorian-mayhem.](https://ikarralives.tumblr.com/post/165836410064/because-they-dont-have-a-lot-lets-go-with-9-or) Lotharel belongs to [mandalorian-mayhem](http://mandalorian-mayhem.tumblr.com). Rated M.

This wasn’t part of the job.

Keth had been warned about working for Sith, especially Sith with Darth Malus’s reputation. But the pay was too good, the stakes too high, and the rewards…

Well, the rewards weren’t quite what she’d been expecting.

Her mind became a fog as the apprentice–no, they were beyond titles at this point–as Lotharel ran his tongue along the curve of her jaw and traced the path of her tattoos down her neck. Maybe it was because he was Sith, or maybe his initial shyness belied his experience: either way he had her moaning in a matter of seconds once he started alternately nipping and kissing at the crook of her neck. As he followed the black lines down her body she whimpered–actually whimpered–as he approached her inner thigh. At that moment she abandoned all pretense of control, deciding to simply enjoy the sight of a Sith kneeling to her.

* * *

They lay panting together afterwards, red and green limbs tangled together with the sheets. Keth nestled her head against his shoulder, taking care to avoid stabbing him with her horns, while he traced lazy circles along her back. She glanced up at him and met his eyes, which were fixed on her with a look of adoration that she’d never seen directed at her before. A rush of emotions overwhelmed her in the wake of her heady post-orgasm bliss.

“You could come with me, you know.” The words had fallen out of her mouth before she’d really had time to think about what she was saying.

The circles stopped as Lotharel looked at her, his mouth slightly agape. “You want me to leave with you?” he asked quietly.

Keth felt like her hearts had leapt into her throat, but it was too late to take back her words. Truthfully, she didn’t want to take them back.

“If you want,” she said quietly. “Bounty hunting’s not all bad, you know.” She bit her lip as she looked up at him, equal parts hope and worry.

This wasn’t part of the job.

A lump settled in her throat as she watched him open then shut his mouth in a rare moment of hesitation. “I…can’t.” A pained look crossed his face. “This, the Sith, it’s all I’ve ever known.”

Keth’s face fell.

“And besides,” he continued, “I’m the only one my father has left. I have to stay. For him.”

At his mention of Malus Keth’s anger bubbled to the surface. Sitting up in the bed she turned to face Lotharel. “Your father? Do you really think he actually cares about you?” she spat. When Lotharel didn’t respond she continued. “That man only cares about how far you can further him. Why do you think he sent us on this suicide mission in the first place?”

“He wanted to test me, to see if I’m worthy of being full Sith–”

Keth cut him off with a bitter laugh. “He sent you because he was too damn cowardly to come himself.”

There was a moment of silence, Keth full of hurt and anger and worry as she sat perched at the edge of the bed. Lotharel had sat up, staring straight ahead with his back against the headboard and the sheet gathered at his waist.

Unable to bear the silence any longer Keth spoke up. “Your deference to that man is going to get you killed, and I…,” she trailed off, fighting to keep her voice under control, “I don’t want that to happen.”

Lotharel continued staring straight ahead, not meeting her eyes. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

She clenched her fists around the sheet, then tossed it aside as she grabbed her clothes and stood. “If you need me I’ll be in my quarters, my Lord,” she hissed, mustering as much venom as she could to throw his title at him before she left.

No, the rewards weren’t quite what she’d been expecting, but then of course neither were the complications.


	4. Autolatry: The Worship of One's Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Autolatry word prompt for Keth from fancyfade.](https://ikarralives.tumblr.com/post/166328267939/autolatry-keth-if-you-can-do-it-for-them-p-if) Rated T.

Months. It had been months since Keth had taken a job off-planet. There were whispers she knew, whispers that she didn’t have what it took anymore, that she was broken after what had happened, and–the one that stung the most–that he was the only reason she had been successful. One job, that was all it had taken for her career, her life, to end up in shambles. All because of him.

“We should go out somewhere.”

Shaken from her thoughts, Keth glanced at the pink Twi’lek sitting next to her in the pilot’s seat. Hemile had her feet propped up on the ships controls and a bored look on her face while she ran the ship’s diagnostics.

Keth sighed and turned her attention back to her datapad. “We were just out.”

“Seriously?” Hemile clucked her tongue disapprovingly. “All we did was check in with the station manager then get back on the ship.”

Keth continued staring at her datapad, hoping that if the woman got no further encouragement she would drop the subject. A few minutes of silence passed, and just as Keth finally started to relax Hemile spoke up again.

“I mean out, like to a bar or a club or something.”

Heaving a sigh of frustration, Keth set aside her datapad and look at the woman. “Yeah, I know what you meant.” Bars and clubs weren’t her idea of fun, usually. But sometimes…sometimes they weren’t so bad.

…

_“Come on,” the man called, flashing her a bright smile and tugging her gently onto the dance floor._

_“Talus I–”_

_He cut her off with a laugh and pulled her close. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. You trust me right?”_

…

“…right? Uh, you in there?”

A pink hand waved in front of her face, pulling her back to the present. “What?” Keth asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

Hemile gave her a suspicious glance before continuing. “I was saying ‘it’ll be fun, right?’ Getting off the ship and taking a break for a night.”

Keth rose to her feet. “I don’t do bars or clubs,” she replied as she left the cockpit.

“Well comm me if you change your mind!” she heard Hemile shout as she slid the cockpit door shut behind her and made her way to her quarters. No, she didn’t do bars or clubs.

After Keth reached her quarters she palmed the door shut behind her, catching a glimpse of her reflection in the ‘fresher mirror. The jagged cut over her right eye stood out against her red skin, the scar tissue thick and lumpy. It had been too hard to get the cut cleaned properly in the dark cave, though truthfully by the time Keth had shaken out of her shocked state and bothered to try it was too late to hope the wound wouldn’t scar. So now she bore the mark as a daily reminder of how she had failed herself.

…

_“You trust me right?”_

…

Trust? Oh there’d been trust all right, but now… now anger and hatred bubbled to the surface as she threw her datapad on the bed and started pacing the cramped room. She wanted to hate him, and she did, but not as much as she hated herself. Somewhere along the way his love and adoration were replaced by jealousy and resentment, and the worst part? The worst part was that he made her feel like it was all her fault. And she’d believed him. Her hearts were beating rapidly in her chest, a fine sheen of sweat coating her skin as she clenched her fists…

No. She stopped her pacing and lay down on her bed, closing her eyes and focusing only on her breathing. Anger at herself wasn’t helping anything. No, it was his fault. His fault that he’d been jealous, his fault they’d taken the job, his fault that she’d been left high and dry while he escaped with the credits and her ship.

Keth leapt to her feet and grabbed her knapsack, digging through its contents until she triumphantly pulled a black top from the bag. She stripped her own dirty tank off, sliding the low-cut black top on before making her way to the mirror. The top had been an impulse buy before this job, a sort of “just in case”, and tonight she deserved to wear it. Smiling at her reflection, she ran her fingers through her hair until she’d achieved her favorite “deliberately tousled” look. One swipe of dark blue lipstick later and she was ready, her fingers quickly typing out a message to Hemile.

Oh she’d have her revenge all right. In the meantime, however, she wasn’t going to let him manipulate her anymore. Fuck his feelings and guilt and pity; he’d ensured she’d never have to worry about them again. Besides, one day she was going to put a blaster bolt in the cowardly bastard, and when that day comes she’ll look damn good when she does it.


End file.
